


Forever My Valentine

by BustedBrain



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Hints of Fluff, Horror, Jareth is a tricky shit, one can never be too careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBrain/pseuds/BustedBrain
Summary: A bit on the late side but this is my take on a a Valentine tale. I wanted to take things in a bit of a different direction than the typical lovey dovey Valentine. Please review and let me know what you think.Sarah always thought it was a very vivid dream, until the day came that she learned it was all too real. Valentines has come and Sarah has taken time off work, Jareth persuades her to choose the underground as her getaway destination. But is that a wise choice.This story came about from the LFFL monthly writing challenge of Valentine’s Day theme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to give this fic a complete overhaul at a suggestion I received. In order to make it a more enjoyable read the formatting has changed and I have broken it down into chapters as well as adding little bits here and there throughout the story to make it flow better. Hope you enjoy and would love to hear your thoughts.

Prologue

 

“Today’s the day, Precious” his voice rang out through the room, crisp and cheerful.

Sitting on the windowsill looking into a crystal, he had a gentle smile on his face. One that reached all the way to his eyes and gave them a twinkle that hadn’t been seen in years.

“ Oh yes, today is finally the day. The waiting is over. Today is the day that our future will begin.” Smiling the Goblin King scanned the room before him, his eyes landing on the faces of the three who aided her on that day. His eyes becoming cold and the once cheerful smile turning to a more feral grin. The points of sharp teeth visible between his thin lips. Flicking the crystal into the air, it disappeared with a faint pop.

“Had it not been for you three, she never would have left in the first place.” He growled, as he stood and walked towards them in slow, sure, graceful steps. His boots on the stone floor the only sound in the otherwise empty throne room. “But now you see, she’ll come back, and your treasonous effort will all be for nothing. She’s coming back and she will be doing so willingly.” With his gloved hands clasped behind his back he paced the length of the room, looking at each of them directly in the eyes.

“ Nothing to say? Hmmm...Such a pity.” With a flick of the wrist he was gone leaving behind Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus in the silent throne room.

**************************************

Chapter 1

It started out as just a regular Tuesday. She woke to the sound of her alarm, showered, dressed and out the door on time. Stopped at the coffee shop around the corner from her building, grabbing her usual poppy seed bagel and coffee then walked the half block to the subway.

Work dragged on with a full inbox and 3 dragged out meetings that could have easily been an email. As an added bonus there was an odd new temp, who had the faint odor of canned cat food and stood way too close for comfort when talking. Close talkers were pretty much the worst sort by her standards. By the end of the day she was ready for a glass of wine and some take out.

When she got home she set the takeout bag on the kitchen counter and poured a glass of wine. Comfy clothes were the next goal, before a relaxing night of Greek takeout, wine and maybe catch up on some Netflix.

When she came out of her walk in closet in her favorite grey sweats and well worn university hoodie, everything changed. There in front of her, a single pale feather and perfect crystal sat on her vanity. Instantly she froze, not able to breath. It felt as if her heart had stopped beating and that time stood still in that moment. This wasn’t happening. Couldn’t be happening. It was just a dream. Maybe this is a dream. She closed her eyes, shaking her head and took several long deep breaths trying to regain some form of composure. Hands flexing at her sides, she rolled her shoulders and opened her eyes.

“Holy shit” she whispered, the feather and crystal were still there.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK” her eyes darted around the room checking everywhere to make sure no one was there. She saw no sign of movement and nothing else out of the ordinary. Slowly, she made her way to the edge of her bed and sat down, never taking her eyes off of the very unexpected arrival on the vanity.

“I don’t.... But... How can...” drawing in another big breath she sighed deeply “It’s him. It was real, Oh my GOD, all of it was real.” A crushing feeling of guilt, like an elephant on her chest, hit her then. “ I actually wished Toby away. Who does that? I’m a monster” she whispered. Then with a loud sob the tears started.

Some time passed as Sarah processed what she had thought of as an extremely vivid dream, to actual be reality, when she noticed a faint glow begin within the crystal. Whatever it meant she had no desire to find out anytime soon. 

She stood quickly, grabbing the waste paper basket next to her nightstand and walked the short distance over to the vanity where the offending items lay. No way was she planning on touching either of them, she grabbed her hairbrush off the vanity, using it to nudge the items into the basket. She couldn’t help but notice, as the crystal landed among the few tissues in the bottom of the basket, that it was nowhere near as heavy as what it looked to be. She thought for a moment then dropped the brush in as well. One could never be too careful after all. She turned and left the bedroom, quickly walking straight out the door, into the hall to the trash chute and dropped the whole basket in. She waited for the sound of it landing in the dumpster below before returning to her apartment, empty handed. 

Grabbing the glass of wine from the counter and returning to her bedroom, she quickly downed half the glass along the way. A thorough inspection of the apartment needed to be done immediately and more wine was definitely needed as well. She was shaken and it was going to be a long night.

Her search of the apartment came up with nothing, but still the feeling of unease remained. She had so many questions and no answers.

Exhausted she finally crawled in bed near 2am, but decided leaving the light on wasn’t such a bad idea. When possibly dealing with otherworldly beings, one could never be too careful.

Wednesday was a complete bust. Nothing went right, she had little sleep, couldn’t find her keys so was late leaving, skipped stopping at the coffee shop to try to get to work on time, only for the subway to break down, making her late anyway. She was tired, hungry, frustrated and couldn’t keep focus on her work. The cat food temp as it turned out, was not only a close talker but seemed to have a staring problem as well. The day moved in slow motion and five o’clock finally arrived. Exhausted, she opted for takeout again and headed back to her apartment. Food, shower and sleep being her only priorities.

She sat in her kitchen eating silently. Too tired to think, but yet her brain refused to stop. Hundreds of questions, on what seemed to be a constant loop, bounced around her brain. Was it real? Was it a dream? Could she really have been that horrible to have wished Toby away?Was last night a dream? With no proof that last night's events even happened, since all possible evidence had gone down the trash chute, she questioned if maybe she should take some time off work. Was the stress of her job getting to her? She tidied up the kitchen and headed to the shower. Once in the bathroom she decided a bath was a better sounding option. A nice hot bath, with one of the bath bombs she received a few weeks ago for Christmas in the large basket from Toby, sounded like a great idea. While the tub filled, she decided that lavender was the most calming choice out of the various scents and riot of colors she had to choose from.

While soaking in the tub she came to a decision that a week or two off was in order. Maybe head to her father's old hunting cabin? A ski getaway at her favorite chalet in Vermont? Perhaps a white sandy beach, where she could relax getting a tan and drink her weight in highly alcoholic, fruity drinks with little umbrellas and sliced fruit garnish? She’d talk to Susan about booking the time off tomorrow at the office. Maybe go away next month. February was always a great month to run away from winter.

As she entered her room ready to curl up in bed her eyes landed on her vanity where an envelope sat along with another pale feather.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” she moaned. Running her hands through her damp hair, pushing it back in frustration. She took a few steps closer and saw the envelope had Sarah written on it, in the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. She stepped to the right of the vanity scooping up the cloth shopping bag next to her vanity which contain a few odds and end she had picked up the other day. Quickly the bag was upended and emptied on the floor and her tweezers were used to place the offending items on the vanity into the bag. Once again she headed to the garbage chute and disposed of the bag, tweezers and all, once again one could never be too careful. She returned to the apartment and did a quick walk through. Finding nothing else suspicious she crawled into bed and fell asleep with the lamp on. Apparently she really couldn’t be too careful.

Thursday was a bit better, better rested and on time, she was able to focus on her workload. After lunch she stopped by Susan’s office, booking off the last 2 weeks of February. With a two very important upcoming meetings with out of town clients already scheduled for February 13th and March 1st, she was able to move around the rest to have off from February 14th to the 28th. A nice long stretch to relax and destress any way she pleased. She made a mental note to stop by the travel agency on the weekend to look at beach getaway options.

At the end of the day Sarah found a scroll with a purple wax seal sitting on her vanity along with the now familiar sight of a single pale feather.

“ This needs to stop! I’m not touching anything, I’m not opening anything, I want not a single, fucking, thing, to do with whatever this is! Do you hear me? Just leave me alone!” she flicked the scroll in a plastic shopping bag with a cotton swab and proceeded back to the garbage chute.

Friday was rough. No matter how hard she tried to focus on her work, her brain worked twice as hard to draw her back to the issue of other worldly messages. There would be no avoiding it, she was going to have to face this head on. Tonight she would open the message and see just what the hell he wanted after all these years. It had to be him, right? Really though, who else could it but him? But why? After so many years why now?

“Ugh, this is absolutely pointless!” Frustration won and she packed up and left early for home. She was getting nothing done so there was no point being there.

Arriving home, she knew there would be another message on her vanity. She walked straight to her room, mind made up on what needed to be done. The only way to move forward was to read the damn message, deal with whatever it contained, then she could put this all behind her once and for all, continuing along her merry way in life.

When she got to her room she was surprised, today there was simply a sheet of parchment on her vanity, along with the ever present feather. With a deep breath and her mind made up, she took the last few steps to the vanity so she could read the message, written in that same beautiful handwriting as the envelope Wednesday night. 

 

Dearest Sarah,

I hope this letter finds you well. Since my previous attempts to connect with you have been discarded, hopefully the simplicity of this form of communication will suit you and calm your fears.  
First and foremost, my main objective in reaching out to you is to offer you my sincerest apology for how the events of our last encounter transpired. I wish I could change certain aspects of our past, but alas, even my powers have their limitations.  
Secondly, I wish to commend you on your great accomplishment of solving my Labyrinth. Never in my long reign has one done so. In this moment I say congratulations to you, My Champion. With the title of Champion of the Labyrinth, comes a great deal of respect, recognition and noble standing, in My Kingdom and throughout the whole of the Underground.  
Lastly, in writing you I am hopeful of creating a continued line of communication between you and I. I fear I’ve allowed my pride to get the better of me, which has caused me to allow far too much time to have passed before reaching out to you. For this I also offer my humble apology. As King I am not accustomed to making such apologies, as such acts are not necessary with my subjects. But you, My Champion, deserve my apology and so much more.  
Upon your completion of reading this letter, you may return correspondence simply by writing using the feather I have sent along. I have enchanted it so as you will need no ink and what you write will appear on a parchment in my study. Before you panic and dispose of the feather once again in fear, please know that no enchantments of any form of trickery have been used by myself or any other on it. On this you have my word. I want for there to be peace between us. 

I look forward to hearing from you.

Jareth

 

Her jaw may as well have been on the floor.

“Holy shit” she mumbled.

Of all the things running through her head the last few days, an apology and somewhat of an olive branch from the Goblin King had never crossed her mind. With the letter in her hand, she walked to the kitchen to pour a very large glass of wine. Glass in hand she proceeded to the couch to sit and reread the letter.

This was a lot to take in. How does one even begin to process this. One thing was for sure, no rushed decisions were going to be made. She knew she had a tendency to act impulsively and that was the last thing she needed to do in this situation. Lots of thought needed to go into this.

Nearing the end of her second glass of wine, Sarah decided that she would wait at least till the end of the weekend to write back, if she chose to do so. She had a few errands to take care of tomorrow, also lunch with Toby and the girls on Sunday. She was looking forward to seeing them. It had been a few months since she had seen Lannie and Alice, with Toby’s ex wife moving out of state with the girls last summer. She decided that a good night's rest was needed and headed off to bed.

Saturday was busy with grocery shopping, dropping off her dry cleaning, a stop a the jewelers for a new watch battery and a trip to her travel agent. She came home with a few brochures for some all inclusive resorts and a short list of beach getaways in mind. 

Making supper that night her mind was solely on matters of an other worldly nature. She was feeling so confused and torn in three directions. As she saw it option one was to just ignore him. But that would most likely lead to continued letters and a possibly angry Goblin King. Not a great choice of action, or lack thereof. Option two write to him and let him know that continued contact was not wanted. Simple and straightforward course of action, but was that the truth? Option three was the strongest pull and honestly, that scared her shitless! Write to him and open the door to what may come. The possibility of a life containing magic and the friends she had made so long ago. She definitely needed to think this over more. He said no tricks, could she believe him? One could never be too careful. After supper she washed the dishes and had a bath before bed.

Sunday morning came, with no new clarity on her situation. She decided on her way to lunch to put her thoughts on hold and just be in the moment, for her time with the girls wouldn’t last long. When she knocked on Toby’s door it flew open in seconds to high pitched squeals and shouts of “Auntie Sarah”. Quick as a flash she found herself attacked by two small excited bodies. Sarah immediately dropped the bags of Christmas gifts she was carrying and embraced her nieces.

After lunch and watching the girls opening their gifts, Sarah and Toby sat quietly at the table having coffee while the girls played with their new toys.

“Ground control to Sarah” Toby laughed. Looking at his Sister who seemed a world away.

“Sorry, just something on my mind the last few days” Sarah plastered a fake smile on her face, hoping for it to come across as genuine to avoid Toby nosing into her thoughts.

“Must be something big to have you zoned out like that. What’s up?” He grinned in a way that reminded her of the little boy he once was. Which made her heart pain at the thought that she had once wished him away.

“Just got a letter the other day from someone I knew long ago. He’d like to get reacquainted, but I’m not too sure if that’s such a wise decision.” Sarah said as she fidgeted with her coffee cup.

“Acquaintance? Old boyfriend? Oh Shit, PLEASE Sarah, don’t tell me it’s Zach” Toby dreaded the thought of Sarah’s ex husband reentering her life. Yes they were young when they married, still in university and both made mistakes, but they definitely were not good for each other. There was no way that fact could ever change, no matter how many years have passed.

“Zach? Never in a million years! I haven’t even accidentally ran in to him in over 10 years. No this guy wasn’t a boyfriend, actually I haven’t had any contact with him since you were a baby.” Sarah couldn’t lie to Toby, but at the same time she couldn’t just come out and tell him the whole truth either. “ I’ll just tell you this now since I know you’ll ask anyway. We met briefly when I was 15. I made a horrible choice, one I’m not comfortable going into detail about, so please don’t ask.” She sighed.”To make a long story short this guy was kind of a catalyst to me making that choice. I’m not saying he’s 100% at fault, my actions are my own and I blame myself. It’s something I regret, because it could have ended very badly. Honestly I’ll never forgive myself.” A single tear slid down her cheek as she hung her head in shame.

“Geez Sarah, that’s an awfully heavy load to carry all these years.” He reached across the table taking her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah but it’s mine to carry” she wiped the tear and looked up meeting Toby’s eyes. “ What’s said is said, I can’t take it back”

“Maybe this guy, whoever he is, is just what you need to work through this guilt. Perhaps talking with him can ease your burden and help you move past it.”

“I’m not too sure about that one Tobes” Sarah said, shaking her head slightly.

“It’s worth a shot and if talking to him turns out to be not so great you can always cut him off again and carry on. It doesn’t hurt to try, maybe hear him out, he may have some regrets himself if he’s any kind of a decent guy and knows that he had anything to do with you hurting so badly.” With another squeeze of her hand he let go and leaned back into his chair.

“Maybe you’re right, I don’t know, I’ll think about it. He did say in his letter his main reason for reaching out was to apologize and that he let his pride get in the way as his reason for all these years passing before reaching out to me. Anyway when did you get so wise and all knowing”

“When shit got real, I guess it kinda made me see things in a different light. Losing everything opened my eyes and made me grow the fuck up.” he looked over his shoulder at his daughters playing in the living room. “Kinda like your situation, what’s said is said.”

After a long goodbye and many hugs and kisses Sarah headed back to her apartment. Continuing going over her options, but deep down knowing what she had to do.

On her way home she stopped at a stationary store and picked up a simple black leather bound notebook. When she arrived at her apartment she proceeded directly to her vanity and sat with the notebook in hand. With her right hand hovering over the feather she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and picked up the feather. Nothing happened. She released the breath with a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was scared of when it came to touching the feather, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust his word that there was no trickery at play. The time had come and her decision was made. Option three was truly the only option she could go forward with.

The leather skinned old man she met with the talking bird hat was right, “The way forward, is sometimes the way back” she whispered. At the time what he said made no sense, but now it rang true.

She opened the notebook and set to writing.

 

Goblin King,

I must say these last few days have been quite a shock to me. I appreciate your reaching out to apologize. But I must admit that all these years I thought that it was a dream. All of this has caught me quite off guard and I’ve found myself rather conflicted on whether I should respond to you or not  
I also want for there to be peace between us, but in all honesty I’m quite uneasy about all of this. I’m not exactly sure of what to say, but I did not want to keep you waiting too long before responding to you in some way.

I truly hope that I can believe you and that this isn’t a trick. 

Sarah Williams

 

As she laid the feather down the words on the page vanished and she was instantly filled with a feeling of dread. There was a whole book written, which was also turned into a movie, about why writing messages in a book to a person you can not see and having it magically vanish was a very, very bad idea. She closed the notebook and decided she needed to get out of the apartment for a bit. Heading to the door grabbing her purse on the way, she decided to go to her favorite mom and pop diner two blocks over for a burger and a milkshake. Comfort food was a must.

When she returned an hour later she poked her head into her bedroom and noticed a faint glow to her notebook, which still sat on her vanity with the feather.

“Please let glowing be a good thing” she whispered trying to slow her pounding heart.

She slowly crossed the room, cringing slightly as she opened the notebook to see his response waiting there. 

 

Dearest Sarah,

I was ever so pleased to hear back from you today. I do understand how my reaching out would come as quite a shock and I assure you I always keep to my word.  
Please rest at ease knowing I mean you no harm. In all honesty myself, I hope to gain your trust and perhaps one day your friendship.

Yours Respectfully,

Jareth

 

Once again, not what she expected from him. Maybe she had him all wrong. But she wasn’t yet prepared to let her guard down. One could never be too careful. Closing the notebook she decided to let things be for now and try to relax with some Netflix for a bit.

Later that evening she headed to bed to read and her mind wandered back to the black notebook. He had reached out with an olive branch, perhaps she should do the same. Letting down her defenses a bit couldn’t hurt, first red flag and she’d be right back to high alert. If he was really being honest, her being overly defensive wouldn’t help things any right?

She retrieved the notebook and feather and curled back up in her blankets.

 

Goblin King,

Trust and friendship do sound nice. I hope we manage to get there, someday.

Sarah 

 

She watched as the words vanished once again. “There, that wasn’t so bad..”

With that it was time for bed. She set the notebook and feather on her nightstand and turned out the lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, messages were sent multiple times per evening and all day long on the weekends. Every day when she got home from work the notebook was waiting for her with a faint glow letting her know he had written her. Lots of questions and answers were written back and forth on both sides. Everything seemed to be going well and Sarah was letting her guard down more and more. Jareth always wanted to know about her day and was really interested in how she’s spent the years since her time in the Labyrinth. He seemed kind, caring and funny. No longer playing the villain of her childhood, Sarah was now beginning to think of him as her friend. 

One night she mentioned her excitement for her upcoming beach vacation and was left once again jaw on the floor over his response.

 

Dearest Sarah,

I wonder if perhaps you may reconsider your getaway destination. I would be honored to have you stay here, with me, in my castle.

There is so much I would love to share with you. 

J~

 

“ Are you fucking kidding me?” She immediately began pacing the room. “I was not expecting that! What do I do? What do I say? UGH!” She pushed her hair back and stopped pacing, taking several deep breaths.

 

Jareth,

Is it ok if I get back to you about that? It isn’t that I don’t appreciate your offer, it’s very generous of you. I’d just like to take some time to think about it. 

Sarah

 

Almost as soon as the letters vanished from the page came his reply.

 

Sarah,

But of course. I by no means meant to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured in my offer. I simply thought you may enjoy seeing a different side of My Kingdom. Take all the time you need and please do not feel obligated to say yes on my part. 

J~

 

She breathed a sigh of relief before jotting down a quick response.

 

Jareth,

Thank you for understanding. 

Goodnight 

S

 

Over the next few days she thought over Jareth’s offer, made a pros and cons list, thought some more and basically drove herself to drink overthinking things. Messages continued to flow back and forth through the notebook that Sarah now kept with her at all times. Switching to a bit larger purse to conceal the glow until she was able to open it discreetly.

One day she came to a realization, she had never once asked about her friends who helped her through the Labyrinth. 

 

Jareth,

I feel a bit guilty really, not asking this question sooner. How are my friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus? 

S

 

Only a short time passed before she got a reply.

 

Sarah,

I was wondering when you’d ask about them. You see Precious, after you left, I relocated the little band of troublemakers you recruited, here, to My castle. I like to keep them where I can see them.  
Not meaning to pressure you in anyway, but with your vacation time growing near, I was curious as to your decision on a destination? 

J~

 

She couldn’t put it off any longer, time to choose. Sandy beach, sun, ocean, alone, with lots of booze and relaxation or the Underground, staying at the castle, in a world of magic and endless possibilities. Things with Jareth were going great. He was funny, kind and a bit of a shameless flirt. He’d given her no reason to not trust him since they reconnected. Now knowing her friends were there gave her a bit of a final push in that direction. 

 

Jareth,

Yes I believe I’ve made up my mind. I’m sorry to keep you waiting and I would love to take you up on your offer to come stay with you in your castle. 

S

 

Once again she received a very quick reply.

 

Sarah,

I am overjoyed to hear that. I have some very special plans in mind for your stay. I must go now and being preparations for your arrival.

Until tomorrow

Jareth 

 

With a quick moment to think over what she had just read, Sarah once again took up the feather to respond.

 

Jareth,

I guess I better call my travel agent in the morning and cancel my flight and hotel. I know you’re excited but please, don’t go overboard with your plans. It’s just me, no big deal.

Goodnight

Sarah

 

No sooner did she set down the notebook did it once again give off the familiar faint glow that signaled a message was waiting.

 

My Dear Sarah, 

You certainly are a ‘Big Deal’ as you so put it. 

Sleep well

J~

 

She was excited for her trip underground, who knew what all Jareth would end up planning. Thoughts of being back in his world, surrounded by magic and a reunion with her friends danced in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Her day flew by as she tried to stay focused on work, but at the same time was busy making mental notes of what she needed to do and pack for her stay with Jareth. She called the travel agent and was able to get a refund for the beach vacation that was no longer happening. Her excitement for the trip Underground grew with each passing hour. 

That evening brought more messages going back and forth.

 

Sarah,

I’ve just been finalizing the last of the plans. Everything is set for your arrival tomorrow. I shall come for you tomorrow morning, shall we say 11am?

J~

 

“Wow this is really happening. I’m really going back.” Sarah said almost in disbelief as she flopped onto the couch, kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet up under her. With the notebook resting on the arm of the couch she wrote her reply.

 

Jareth,

11am sounds good to me. Guess I better go finish packing.

S

 

Before she could bring herself to get up and head down the hall the notebook started to glow once more.

 

Sarah,

No need to pack at all my dear. Everything you need will be provided. I have seen to the preparations of your suite myself. 

J~

 

Her brow furrowed as she processed what she had just read, “Everything? My Suite? What the…?” 

 

Jareth,

What? Everything? Don’t you think that’s going a bit overboard? And what do you mean my suite? This is a bit much, I can’t let you do that.

S

 

She didn’t even bother to move from the couch this time knowing she would have a new note from Jareth momentarily. 

 

Sarah,

Precious please, after so very long allow me this small boon in spoiling you, just a bit. As My Champion, you have a suite of rooms in the royal wing, suiting your station. And I have taken it upon myself to commission you a suitable wardrobe, which I believe you will be most pleased with. If anything does not suit your tastes just say the word and changes will be made.

Trust me, you will want for nothing and it pleases me to do this for you.

J~

 

That made sense, Jareth is a King after all. Not like she should be walking around his castle ina hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Even if she packed her fanciest clothing or even went and bought a whole new wardrobe for the next two weeks, she would still look horribly out of place. 

 

Jareth,

Fine have it your way, I’m too tired to argue. Today’s ridiculously long meeting did me in. I’ll see you in the morning.

S

 

Sarah, 

Until tomorrow

J~

With a sigh, she hauled herself up to go get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning came and Sarah hurried about getting ready. Her stomach was in knots with nerves. After showering she headed into her closet to pick out out her clothes. She decided to go comfortable and casual. Dark jeans, well loved knee high brown boots, plain white T-shirt with an oversized grey cardigan. Showered and dressed, she left her hair down and put on her makeup before a light breakfast and tidying up the apartment. Nothing worse then coming home after a relaxing vacation to mess and disorganization. 

Taking another look at herself in the mirror she decided she should add a few accessories to finish off her outfit. She quickly put on her favorite white gold small hoop earrings and a diamond pendent she had gotten from her father and Karen for Christmas. With a little time to spare, she decided to sit in the living room and read rather then pace the floor awaiting Jareth’s arrival. Try as she might she just couldn’t focus on the book, reading the same line over and over. With a frustrated sigh, she closed the book and walked across the room to the bookshelf. As she placed the book in its place she felt the air in the room shift.

“Sarah?” came the lilting sound of Jareth’s voice.

She turned quickly not quite believing her eyes.

“Jareth” she managed to choke out in surprise at the sight before her. The years had changed the Goblin King in some ways, but in others he was still the same. His hair was shorter now, sitting slightly above his shoulders, not quite so unruly as before, but definitely an I don’t care messy appeal to it. It suited him well, but then with those cheekbones she was sure he could pull off any look. His clothing tastes had similar changes while still keeping a bit of familiarity. His shirt a more tailored fit, which suited his lean build quite well, but lacking the romance of the billowing sleeves and lace. His pants where black leather, accompanied by knee high boots and a deep blue waistcoat. His pendant visible on his chest, just as before. But most familiar of all was his face, he hadn’t aged a day since she’d last laid eyes on him. Sarah suddenly felt very self conscious, she knew she looked damn good for her age, but next to him she felt she may as well be the junk lady.

Jareth could hardly believe his eyes, he stood before Sarah after so very long. She was breathtaking, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Stepping forward his gloved hand raised brushing her cheek lightly.

“You are truly a vision Sarah. The years have treated you well my dear.”

“Ummm, Thank you” Sarah blushed at his words.

Taking a step back, Jareth smiled and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Sarah took the offered arm and nodded in response. As she did so things dimmed and seemed to tilt slightly. As the floor beneath her feet seemed to melt away, Jareth pulled her tight to him and whispered reassuringly “I’ve got you, Precious. I’ll never let you go.”

She felt the floor under her feet and felt Jareth chuckle.”You can open your eyes.”

As she did so she looked around seeing the most beautiful room. Floor to ceiling windows along one wall with French doors leading out to a balcony. A seating area of very plush looking furniture and a small table with two chairs was on either side of the doors. Along the back wall was a beautifully carved fireplace with bookshelves on either side. Two wingback chairs sat invitingly before the fire.

“Welcome to My castle, this is your private sitting room which is part of your suite. Through that door there you will find your bedroom with doors leading to your closet and bath. The door here behind us leads to the hallway where should you turn left you would find the door to My chambers. Turning right and flowing the corridor to the left will lead you to my study as well as the library. Taking the corridor and going right will lead you to the stairway to the lower levels. As today in your world is Valentine’s Day I thought to make this a special welcoming day to you. The first of my plans is to have you on my arm this evening for a welcoming ball in your honor.” He smiled at her, quite pleased with himself at the look of disbelief on her face hearing the news of his first surprise.

“A ball? Tonight? Jareth I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea” Sarah was pretty sure she was in the beginning stages of shock. This was a lot to take in.

“Come now My dear” he took her hand in his and lead her to the bedroom door “Being My Champion, your arrival here should follow certain protocols. Also if memory serves me correctly, you are a wonderful dance partner and in all honesty, I am greatly looking forward to dancing with you again. You will find everything you will need, members of my staff will be arriving shortly to help you prepare. In the meantime how about you look around your suite and get comfortable with your surroundings. Your new wardrobe arrived yesterday and has been hung in your closet. I must attend to a few pressing matters and prepare myself as well. I will return to you this evening.” Opening the door he stood aside motioning for her to enter.” I must leave you now. I will return for you before the ball. You will be in good hands with my staff and should you need me there is a crystal on your bedside table that you may use to contact me at anytime. Simply touch it and say my name, I’ll hear you and come straight away.” He raised her hand to his lips lightly kissing it. “Until this evening”

Sarah nodded in acceptance “Alright Jareth, I guess I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Releasing her hand he took a step back and with a flick of his wrist was gone.

Sarah took in her surroundings, before her was the bedroom of her dreams.

“Holy shit, is this for real?”

To her right was another wall of windows with a set of french doors leading to the balcony. Heavy blue drapes hung on either side. In front of her was the biggest bed she had ever seen. Clearly bigger than a king size, it had a gorgeous scroll work embroidered duvet of the same blue as the drapes and the fluffiest pillows she had ever laid her eyes on. Along the wall slightly behind her to the left of the door she entered was another carved fireplace. A wooden vanity and chair were in the corner and the far wall had two doors which must be for the bathroom and closet. A large,full length mirror hung on the wall between the doors. Everywhere she looked there were vases of the most beautiful red roses. The vanity, the night stands, the small table next to the chaise lounge near the window,even a table out on the balcony.

Shocked and trying to take it all in, she walked towards the first door into a closet the size of her bedroom at her apartment. Most clothing stores at the mall contained less than the closet she was in. Tops, jackets, dresses, pants, skirts, shoes and boots. Every color and fabric imaginable hung in rows before her. But the most stunning sight of all, a crimson gown on a dress form in the center of the room below a crystal chandelier. It was gorgeous with 3/4 length sleeves, full skirt with the finest lace overlay, tastefully jeweled bodice that shimmered in the light of the chandelier and backless. It was a world apart from the puffy sleeved, white, fairytale princess dress she last wore here.

“Spoil me just a bit my ass! This is absolutely insane!”

A knock at the door drew her from the closet. As she entered the bedroom what she believed to be an elf and a dwarf both curtsied.

“Hello, I’m Sarah.”

“Oh Lady Sarah, we know who you are.” Said the dwarf, ”My names Hazel.”

“And I am Roslandell,” said the elf. “We are here by his majesties request to prepare you for tonight’s festivities.”

“Thank you both. I’m very glad for your help, I’m so overwhelmed with all of this that I doubt my hands could be steady enough to do it on my own.” Sarah gestured to everything around her to make her point.

“Well my lady if you have a seat here” Roslandel pulled out the vanity chair “perhaps we could get started on your nails and hair.”

“After that a late lunch and then move on to makeup and then get you into your dress before his majesty arrives for you.” Added Hazel reaching in the drawer for a nail file.

“Ok glad you have a plan” Sarah laughed shaking her head as she walked over to the chair. “This is all a bit much and I’m clueless about balls and high fashion in the Underground.”

A few hours later after Hazel and Roslandel excused themselves to attend to other duties, Sarah stood before the full length mirror barely able to recognize herself. Sure she had dressed up for work events and weddings but nothing like this. The dress fit her perfectly and the matching shoes felt like a second skin, molding to her feet perfectly. She had a hunch magic was at play here but she didn’t mind in the least. Magic was part of the reason she came back, right? 

A knock at the door drew her attention away from the mirror. As she turned she saw Jareth casually leaning on the doorway. He smiled at her and stepped forward.

“I must be sure to write to the dress maker and send my thanks. He truly outdid himself this time.” Once he had made his way across the room to Sarah, he took her hand laying a gentle kiss on it. “I must say My dear you look absolutely stunning this evening.” Releasing her hand he reaching inside his Jacket and took a narrow box tied with a red ribbon from the inside pocket and held it before her. “Happy Valentines Day Sarah.”

“Thank you Jareth, but I can’t accept anything else from you. This is all far too much. You said you were going to spoil me a bit but this and the whole wardrobe and everything is just on a whole other level.” She looked him straight in the eyes trying to make her point.

“This is hardly anything my dear. It appears we may have different standards as to what counts as spoiling. I personally would not consider the wardrobe spoiling, but as more of a necessity. You see Sarah, your title as My Champion, makes you nobility here and as such you must dress to your station. Please Precious, allow me to give you this gift.” He took her hand in his and placed the box in it.

Smiling at him she nodded. “Ok but please no more. You must understand that this has all been very overwhelming for me” she removed the ribbon and opened the lid to lay eyes on a gorgeous tennis bracelet, made of alternating oval cut rubies and round diamonds. Sitting above the bracelet was matching earrings, a single oval ruby surrounded by a ring of diamonds.

“Jareth” she whispered at a loss for words at the beauty of his gift to her.

“Allow me” he said removing the bracelet and fastening it on her wrist. When he was done he lifted her hand and lightly kissed the inside of her wrist.

“They’re beautiful, thank you” she said as she ran her fingers along the shimmering stones.

“Nowhere near as beautiful as you my dear. Now, we should be on our way down to the ball room shortly, as guests have begun arriving.”

“Ok I’ll just switch my earrings and we can be on our way” she turned back to the mirror to add the finishing touch to her ensemble.

“You truly are a sight to behold Sarah” he said as he stood behind her admiring her reflection over her shoulder. Enjoying the way she blushed at his words.

“Um, thank you. Hazel and Roslandell are quite the stylists. This is all their work.” She finished with the earnings and turned back to the king admiring his beautifully tailored black suit with red waistcoat that matched her dress perfectly. “You’re looking rather handsome yourself this evening.” He offered her his arm as they began to walk towards the door.

“Why thank you Precious. But I dare say all eyes will be on you tonight, you will outshine all others in attendance.”

They made their way down the corridor and took the stairs down to the lower level. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, she could hear a ruckus and had a feeling she knew exactly which group of Jareth’s creatures were making all the noise. At the bottom of the stairs came another long corridor with several openings. As they neared the first, a chicken ran across their path, several goblins chasing behind yelling and giggling at the excitement of the game of chase. 

Looking through the opening Sarah could see part of Jareth’s throne room and that the goblins appeared to be having a party all their own.

“Look! It’s lady” said one near the entryway.

“Lady, Lady, Hi Lady” said another near the side of the throne. Waving excitedly spilling ale everywhere as it did.

“Lady come to play with us?” Said one running past chasing another chicken.

“What Lady?” Said another with a deeper voice.

“The Lady Sarah will not be joining you fools this evening. Remember what I told you and stay out of trouble for once.” Jareth pulled Sarah closer drawing her attention back towards him. “The goblins are not permitted to enter the ballroom, for obvious reasons.” He nodded in the direction of one of them flying through the air, laughing merrily. “Being the generous ruler that I am, I have given them an extra barrel of goblin ale this evening and they are celebrating your arrival here. Otherwise the little cretins would destroy my ballroom and terrorize the guests from other kingdoms, who are not quite accustomed to, goblin merriment.”

“Understood, though the livestock might add a special touch to your ballroom decor.”

Jareth sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “I hate chickens, feathers and chicken shit everywhere. For some reason My goblins have a very, unhealthy, attachment to the dim creatures. I manage to keep them contained to this area of the castle.”

Sarah laughed as they proceeded down the corridor to the ball leaving the goblins to their own celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they entered the ballroom all eyes were on them. The room was much as she remembered, candle filled chandeliers adorned with hanging crystals and lengths of pearls covered the entire ceiling. The light of the candles danced off the curved surface of the mirrored walls lighting the room and the colors of the decor were changed rich shades of red, silver and black. The major difference this time, she could see the faces of the guests, bowing as they made their way further into the room, smiling, no grotesque masks were worn to frighten and disorient her. As they reached the center of the room Jareth pulled her close, starting the first dance as the music began to fill the room. He guided her effortlessly around the dance floor just as he had last time, never taking his eyes off hers. Soon more guests joined them in the dance.

After dancing to several songs, they made their way from the dance floor for some refreshments. Guests flocked to them and were introduced to Sarah. During a break in conversation, Jareth took a strawberry off the tray of a passing servant. Holding it to Sarah’s lips as she took a bite. Most conversations were kept short, as guests would make brief small talk before excusing themselves, continuing the dance.

“Lady Sarah, may I have the honor of this dance?” Asked a dark haired Lord they had been talking with for the past few minutes.

Before Sarah could reply, she felt Jareth’s arm skim across her lower back, his gloved hand wrapping possessively around her hip.

“The Lady Sarah’s dance card for the evening is full.” Sarah didn’t see the menacing look in Jareth’s mismatched eyes, but she noted his voice carried a hint of warning. Was the Goblin King a bit jealous?

“My apologies, your Majesty.” The dark haired Lord bowed, excusing himself and Jareth lead Sarah back onto the dance floor.

“Do my ears deceive me or did I detect a hint of jealousy in the Goblin King's voice just now?” Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes at Jareth as they danced around the room.

Jareth’s laughter rang out over the music. “Guilty I’m afraid. You see Precious, having you back in my arms, I am loath to share you with another.” He looked at her with hooded eyes. “For you see my dear, what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins has fallen in love with the girl or shall I say woman.”

Sarah was stunned, she knew there was something happening between them, she’d felt it growing over the last few weeks. But admissions of love was not what she had been expecting this day. Unsure of what to say next, she heard the familiar first notes of what she had thought to be a dream of long ago. Just as he did back then Jareth began to sing.

 

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed Within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes

As he sang to her more and more guests joined in the dance. Swaying and turning to the soft melody.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

As he continued to sing to her, Sarah was overcome with feeling and emotions she couldn’t quite put a name to. And even though they were completely surrounded by other dancers they may as well have been the only two in the room.

Falling  
Falling down  
Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars

Love, the Goblin King loved her. She was too young to understand what he was saying before, but now everything was clear as day.

 

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down

Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down, falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love

As he sang to her his mismatched eyes never left hers. Conveying all his feelings, making her know it was true, he loved her.

At the end of the dance he lead her through the crowd, one arm around her lower back with his hand lightly gripping her hip, off the dance floor. He only let go of her to take two champagne flutes off the tray of a passing server. Passing on flute to her, suddenly Jareth stiffened and his brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry Sarah but I must leave you for a short while. A wish has been made and duty calls.” Sarah nodded understanding full well what he needed to do. He set the champagne on a nearby table and took Sarah’s hand leading her towards the doors, turning back and waving his hand the music stopped as the guests stilled, all eyes looking their way.

“My apologies, but duty calls and our evening must come to an end. Thank you all for attending this joyous evening of celebration and we hope to see you all again in the near future.” At that Jareth pulled Sarah out into the hall.

“I regret that I am not able to escort you back to your suite. Though I shall see you in the morning, I will come to collect you to join me for breakfast.” He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek before lightly gripping her chin, leaning in placing a feather light kiss on her lips. “Until tomorrow” he stepped back and vanished.

“Damn, that was... Wow.” Such a brief kiss had never had so much impact on her. Not knowing what to think, Sarah turned from were Jareth had stood and headed along the corridor towards the stairs. As she neared the throne room she could hear the goblins yelling, singing, laughing and arguing. She stood just outside the entryway watching them for a moment before she was noticed.

“Hi Lady!” Said the first goblin, waving with one hand, a disgruntled chicken tucked in his other arm.

“Lady want to play?” Said another sitting on top of a keg.

“Come sing Lady” yelled one hanging upside down from a large bell.

“Come drink Lady” said one taking her hand and tugging her into the throne room.

“Thank you, but I was just heading up to my room. I’m rather tired, it’s been a very exciting day. But I may join you another time.”

“Kingy back soon, Lady play till Kingy back” yelled the goblin on the bell.

“Not tonight, I must be going now goodnight.” With that she turned to leave, stopping dead in her tracks as her heart stopped at the sight before her.

“No......No.....NOOOOOOOOOO!” Sarah screamed, a blood curdling sound, which caused some of the goblins to flee and others began to laugh, mimicking her screams. Her body began violently shaking causing her to lose her footing, crashing down to her knees on the stone floor. On the wall before her were the heads of Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, mounted like those of the prize bucks at her fathers hunting cabin. Lifeless, glassy eyes staring at her and she was powerless to look away. “No! This can’t be? He couldn’t have done this... could he?” Tears slowly began streaming down her face as she sobbed.

“Take the baby and leave, all of you”

Sarah whipped her head around to see Jareth pass an infant to one of the larger goblins before turning his attention to her.

“I was hoping you would not have made your way in here so soon. Things had been going rather well between us. I had told the goblins to keep you out of here if I were summoned above. Clearly they failed.” As the goblins hurried from the room, he settled into his throne, one leg casually over the arm as if he hadn’t a care in the world. “Well let’s hear it then, I’m sure you have lots to say My dear.”

“You... you did this? My friends...they were my friends.” Sarah tried to pull herself off the floor but was still shaking far too hard to stand.

“Yes, I ordered their execution.”

“How could you? You’ve lied to me this whole time. You gave your word that this wasn’t a trick.”

“Oh no Sarah, I assure you I always keep to my word. I believe you may have possibly misunderstood my word. You see I gave you my word that no tricks were used when the enchantment was placed on my feather I gave you. Which is the truth.”

“You told me my friends were living in the castle now, so you could keep an eye on them. Not that you murdered them and hung their heads on your throne room wall you sick fuck!”

“Once again dearest what I told you was the truth. I had them relocated here, never did I say they were living. Also I told you I like to keep them where I can see them, the truth again.” He gestured towards the remains of the friends. “ I enjoy being able to look at them. Their acts of treason could not go unpunished. They went against the crown, denying me My victory, denying me what was rightfully Mine, denying me YOU for 32 years! Yes Precious I very much enjoy being able to see their traitorous heads mounted on my wall.” He slowly stood and began walking towards her.

“You monster! You’re a heartless fucking monster! I can’t be here another moment. Send me back. Now!” Sarah found the strength and rose to her feet “Right now.”

“No” Jareth stood before with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“No? What do you mean no? I refuse to stay here with you for the two weeks planed. I should have known better than to let down my guard. I should never have trusted you. Send me home RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW!”

“See here’s where things truly get interesting. You My dear, precious, Sarah said so yourself, that you would love to stay with me in My castle and stay you shall. Forever.”

“That is not what I meant and you damn well know it you tricky son of a bitch.” Sarah hands were balled into fists at her side, griped so tight that she felt her nails puncture her skin

“Furthermore returning to your world in impossible now.”

“Impossible? What do you mean impossible? Just send me back! Is this one of those say your right words moments? Fine, I wish the Goblin King would send me home right NOW!”

“The time for right words has past My pet. You see my love, Sarah Williams no longer exists. This afternoon, as you were preparing with my servants, I removed you completely from the memory of those who knew you best. All photos, records, belongings, now gone. Virtually all traces of your existence has been wiped from your former world.” He stood and slowly walked down the steps to stand before her.

“No that’s not possible!” Sarah shook her head as she backed away several steps placing much needed distance between them.

“I assure you, it is.” Clasping his hands behind his back he began slowly circling her. “Have you ever been in conversation with someone, someone who is trying to convince you of an acquaintance of theirs, who they say you should well remember? They tell you places and times you have met said individual, but you have no recollection of said interactions whatsoever? Those persons have been erased from your memory, only the odd acquaintance we have possibly overlooked remembers them.” He paused his circling, standing in front of her noting the anger on her face. Tears of rage shimmering in her jade eyes.

“YOU BASTARD!” Sarah hauled back to punch him in the face but he was must faster, easily grabbing her wrist and pinning her against the wall behind her. Hoggles blank, glassy stare mere inches away from her face.

“Please” she sobbed pleading with him not knowing what else to do. “Please just send me back.”

“I’ve waited 32 years to have you back in my arms Sarah. I can not imagine a better day than Valentine’s Day for us to commit to our future together. With you ruling by my side, our kingdom will grow and prosper. We shall have a family and live forever for each other.” He looked upon her with darkened, lust filled eyes.

“What is wrong with you? I would never be with you, marry you or have your children. You disgust me.” She struggled against his hold trying in vain to free her wrists.

“You’ve eaten faerie food, I’ve sang you faerie song, we completed the dance in a faerie ring, one started so long ago and sadly interrupted. But today we completed the rights, sealed with a kiss for good measure. You My dear are now My wife for all eternity. Consort or Queen, that choice lies solely with you. But as I told you earlier today Precious, I’ll never let you go.”

He pulled her close, gripping her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes. Tears streaking down her cheeks.

“You. Are. Mine....Forever My Valentine.” 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a contribution in the little box.
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts positive or negative. I’m new to writing and would appreciate the feedback.


End file.
